


The Pain of Keeping it to Yourself

by GemlhKnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Cedric Diggory/Tom Riddle, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, No Underage Sex, Prelude, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ish, kind of?, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemlhKnight/pseuds/GemlhKnight
Summary: Harry, no matter the universe, is a sacrificial idiot. His family in this universe is determined not to let him be so.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 12





	The Pain of Keeping it to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a tester to see how people respond to this story and if I want to write more for it. It has brief mentions of attempted rape near the end, abandonment of young children at the beginning, and some not as well known forms of self harm. Please be cautious in your reading, and if you are uncertain or don’t like something listed, don’t read it :D. Hope you have a safe and decent day Shiny People!

Lily was pregnant with Harry, almost miscarried, died in the process of giving birth, James was distraught and didn’t know what to do, Dumbledore convinced him to ask Petunia to watch Harry while he put himself back together, but then Dumbledore caused an accent that killed him, and all Sirius, Remus, and Peter knew was that Lily had been sick, they were looking into it, and then a few days before they were going to tell them what was going on, they vanished. 

Legal names are Hadrian and Dudley Evans. 

Dudley and Harry show signs of magic at the same time. Petunia doesn’t really notice it until they turn seven and Dudley accidentally turns the rose bush in the backyard into a Snake. Harry then spent the next several minutes persuading the snake that Petunia and Vernon were not going to taste good. As soon as the snake left, Vernon flew into a rage and after over three hours of shouting at the boys went in to lie down. Petunia locked both of them in “Harry’s Cupboard”. The next morning they were pulled out of painfully early in the morning and each given a bag before they were told to get in the car. They drove the boys to London, went into a store with them, deliberately let them get lost, and left out of a different door than they came in. 

Eventually, after the store had closed, (there was small water bottles and snacks in one of the bags) and they realized neither Petunia nor Vernon was coming back for them, they made their way outside the store. By chance they were drawn to a small hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. They spent the night there, and one of the taverns/bars owners soon noticed that something was wrong, and let them stay under his roof in exchange for small chores. They still wander Diagon and Knockturn Alley’s during the day, and sometimes they sleep in different places or outside, but overall they are relatively safe and happy for not having a permanent home.

He and Dudley grew up on the streets of Diagon Alley and all of its off shoots until their fifth year of Hogwarts where Sirius learned of their existence and all that that entails. 

Soulmates work likes this: You have a mark or marks on your to represent an absent part of your soul. Your soulmate holds that absent part, just as you hold theirs. their can be unrequited soulmarks. Someone can have a mark, meaning someone holds a part of their soul, but that person does not hold a mark for them, meaning they do not hold a part of someone else’s soul. It is very rare, to the point that most consider it a myth. This is Harry’s situation. Tom and Cedric have been bonded for years. In fact, they were fortunate enough to have met when Abraxis Malfoy fostered Tom upon his entrance into Hogwarts when Cedric was only 7, four years away from joining him. They both hold a part of Harry’s soul, but hold no mark to show that Harry holds a part of theirs.

Unfulfilled soul bonds hurt the owner of the mark. You can only completely annul a soul-bond and end the pain if all participants agree to it. Since Cedric and Tom don’t even know Harry exist, and Harry isn’t going to tell them, that isn’t going to happen, and Harry will just remain in pain the rest of his life ( or will he? ). The pain is triggered when all members of a bond are within ten feet of each other (say at a Ministry Ball introducing Hogwarts graduates into society) but do not initiate physical contact with each other. Since all those with marks are aware when they are that close to another by a buzz under the skin, this is almost never an issue. Especially when both people feel the pain of a missed connection afterwards. But Cedric and Tom do not Have a mark for Harry, only each other, and so they felt no pulse/tingle and no pain afterwards when Harry did. 

Since Tom was, at the time a candidate for Minister of Magic Harry felt it would be rude and detrimental to ask them to annul their bond right then and their. Then he traveled for several years with the Renewers and then for Gringotts, then as the Heir to the House of Black and House Potter, then with and for friends, then for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, then for himself, before his friends and family forced him back home at the age of 28, after he had spent the last decade traveling, only coming home for birthdays and holidays and occasional breaks. He ended up being Draco, Ron, and Hermione’s plus one to a Ministry Gala. Draco, who knew full well by then that Harry’s soulmates were his Uncle Tom and Uncle Cedric, introduced them, officially, for the first time. Or would have, had the pain potion not stopped working right before he shook their hands and left him fainting from the pain of an unfulfilled bond right in front of his oblivious unrequited soulmates.

And then, though Harry wasn’t aware of it at the time, a miracle happened. Tom and Cedric reached out at the same time to catch Harry and touched his skin (sleeve sliding up forearm, hand at the back of a neck) in the process. Their was a blinding flash of light, and when it receded, Tom and Cedric both a second mark next to their first one. They had a third.

Harry woke up mostly naked, warm for the first time in years, in no pain outside of a subtle all over muscle ache, and sandwiched between two unfairly tall people on an impossibly comfy bed. He couldn’t really move, and was so comfortable that he really didn’t want to- not until he saw who exactly was cuddling him.

Cedric and Tom are both sadists in the bedroom. Neither of them enjoy Humiliation. Cedric likes knives. Tom likes impact toys. They both enjoy causing overstimulation. Harry is a virgin who has never been able to get off because he only found Cedric and Tom attractive, but was too guilty too use them as wank material given the circumstances. Not that he hasn’t tried to before. He has tried to have sex with other people, but always felt too uncomfortable and called it off. There were a few men and women who didn’t want to take no, I’m sorry, as an answer, but a few wandless hexes and charms convinced them of Harry’s sincerity. 

When Tom and Cedric find out about this, they want to go on a war path. Harry convinces them not to, so Tom and Cedric send people privately to hunt them down instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Renewers (those who come in after Curse Breakers and renew protections on items that cannot yet be moved. They are mostly independent and do contract work for Gringotts). 
> 
> Dudley started work as a Muggle-Human liaison, a new position in the Ministry. It is an experimental position, but if it works it will go global for the wizarding community.


End file.
